


Doyle Who?

by drwhogirl



Category: Doctor Who, The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Doyle Who?

It took Bodie a moment to work out what had woken him. He’d thought he heard the TARDIS but… it couldn’t have been. That was just a TV show. When he opened his eyes, however, he couldn’t help but notice the large blue police box stood in the corner of his bedroom.  
“What the…” He didn’t even get a chance to finish the train of thought before Doyle came bursting out of the box.  
To say Doyle looked ridiculous would be an understatement. His jacket was green and seemed to have patches all over it. On closer inspection these patches appeared to be made up of old circuit boards. The trousers, although still in his usual overly tight fashion, had been made to match. Whilst some of the darker shades matched his eyes perfectly it was a little more outrageous than Doyle would normally willingly wear. On top of his head was precariously perched deerstalker. He’d obviously tried and failed to pull the hat over his mop of riotous brown curls which, at this point, couldn’t have been in a state of further disarray if he’d had an electric shock.  
“There you are! We need to get going! Come on!” Doyle seemed to be speaking incredibly quickly and waving a sonic screwdriver around.  
“What planet are you on Ray? It’s 3 in the morning. Let me sleep.” Bodie had just been perfecting his Dormouse impression when he was woken and was too tired to do anything other than put in more practice.  
“This planet! And it needs saving from Ramos!”  
“Wait… what?” That caught his attention. “Ramos is dead.”  
“No he’s not! He’s pretending. Building an army of Cybermen so he can convert everyone to little better than robots! C’mon we have to stop him!”  
“Hang on. Slow down Ray. What do you mean Cybermen? They don’t exist.”  
“Yes they do! Ramos invented them!”  
“Ray, Ramos died 6 years ago.”  
“No. He faked his death, changed his name to John Lumic and moved back to England.”  
“You’re kidding.” He’d heard of Lumic, everyone had. He ran Cybus industries… Cybus… “That’s not possible.”  
“We need to stop him. Come on.” He vanished into the blue box. Bodie considered getting dressed but when he heard the wheezing, groaning of the TARDIS dematerialization sequence, thought better of it and slipped into the box behind his partner.  
The control room was all greens, yellows, oranges and reds of a forest in the midst of the change from summer to autumn.  
“Nice PJs.” Doyle commented lightly. Bodie looked down and was startled to realize he’d been wearing his black silk pyjamas.  
“Got anything I can change into?”  
“Nope. Want a dressing gown to go over the top?”  
“And look like Arthur Dent? I don’t think so.”  
Doyle shrugged. “Fine. Get cold then.”  
Bodie paused for a moment before sighing. “Ok, where is it?”  
“Hat stand by the door.”  
As Bodie slipped on the white dressing gown as something seemed to occur to him. “Do you have a plan?”  
“Kind of.”  
“What do you mean kind of?”  
“Well it’s a thing.”  
“What thing?”  
“A thing in progress. Respect the thing.”  
“So basically no plan.”  
“Not as such.”  
“Wonderful.”  
“Anyway, shall we get going?”  
The room they’d ended up in was white and clinical. It appeared to be a hospital room. Bodie’s gaze was drawn to the only thing in the room. A man made completely of metal with handles protruding from his head. A Cyberman.  
After a quick scan with the Sonic, Doyle quickly discovered that it wasn’t active. “Come on.” His tone was unbelievably casual as he slipped out of the room.  
Struggling to work out how he ended up being the sensible one all of a sudden, Bodie reluctantly followed.  
They found the room they were looking for about 5 minutes later. Unfortunately it was also full of Cybermen.  
“Got a plan yet?” Bodie asked.  
“Let ourselves get captured, that’s the best way to get information.”  
“Delete.” The Cybermen began to advance. “Delete.”  
Bodie looked around, trying to find a way out. That’s when he spotted the power leads. Being early prototypes they hadn’t worked out how to keep the Cybermen running without being plugged in.  
“Ray. The plug. Cover me.” Doyle nodded. He used the sonic screwdriver to keep the Cybermen to the side (or risk a minor short circuit) and Bodie ran for where the leads all joined to one plug and yanked it out of the wall.  
“Now to find Lumic.” Doyle muttered quietly.  
“Without running into anymore Cybermen.” Bodie added unhelpfully, earning himself a glare from his partner. “What about through there?” Bodie nodded to a door on the opposite side to where they came in.  
“Why through there?”  
“Well if I had an army of Cybermen and didn’t want anyone to get near me I’d send them to guard the d…” Bodie was silenced by his partner’s lips coming to meet his.  
Bodie stared at him blankly for a moment. “What was that for?” Bodie asked, struggling to find his voice once Doyle had pulled back.  
“Stop you from talking. C’mon let’s go.” Doyle ran in the general direction of the door and Bodie, still in a trance like state, followed.  
Bodie’s theory had been correct. The door led to a sparsely decorated bedroom where Lumic was fast asleep in bed. “Did you bring a gun?” Bodie whispered.  
Doyle shook his head, almost losing the deerstalker in the process. “It would be too obvious anyway. We need to make his death look like it could be an accident… suffocation.”  
“What?”  
“Suffocate him with his pillow.”  
*******  
It took Bodie a moment to work out what had woken him. Doyle was ringing the doorbell. He decided to leave it, knowing Doyle would let himself in.  
“You up sunshine?” Doyle called through the bedroom door.  
“Yeah.” Bodie called back. He had the vague recollections of a dream, something about Doyle as the Doctor. That brought a smile to his face. Doyle? The Doctor? Not exactly William Hartnell was he.  
“Look at this.” Doyle said, handing over a newspaper when Bodie came out of the bedroom.  
John Lumic, owner and founder of Cybus industries, had been found dead. Suffocated. Bodie blinked at the newspaper and looked up at his partner, a look of shock on his face.  
“What’s up?” Doyle asked.  
Bodie shook his head, eyes back on the paper. “It’s nothing.”  
“No. What?”  
“Just a dream I had last night. Doesn’t matter.”  
Doyle nodded, deciding it was best not to push further.  
“Ray?”  
“Yeah?”  
“It wasn’t a dream. Was it?”  
“What wasn’t?” Doyle attempted to seem innocent.  
“Lumic. The Cybermen.”  
Doyle sighed. “No. It wasn’t.”  
He’d expected any number of reactions. Bodie to be upset, hurt he hadn’t been told, asking lots of awkward questions. What he hadn’t expected was to receive a tentative kiss. “Good.” Bodie whispered against his lips before Doyle deepened the kiss.  
“You don’t mind?” Doyle asked when they pulled away.  
“Mind what?”  
“That I didn’t tell you about my family being Time Lords.”  
Bodie shrugged. “You’re still you. Doesn’t make any difference where you come from.”


End file.
